otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Solar Weaponry
August 4th 3:55 AM Cold Springs, Wake Motel Yuri: He's gathered everyone into the large office room, behind him on a long table is a blanket covering what looks like electrical equipment. I called everyone in here because this is a big deal. He points to the covered table behind him before looking back at everyone in the room. What I have behind me is going to help us get everyone back... it'll help us get Ricky back... we'll get my brother back and we're gonna use this to take down the Hat Man. Omniance - Today at 7:30 AM Troy: Chris really just had a bunch of sunlight-based equipment lying around? Nemo: I don't think you understand how rich Chris's family is. He raises an eyebrow at Troy. Coty: The guy lives in a castle. He smirks a little as he looks at Troy. Troy: He rolls his eyes slightly and looks at Coty. I've been where he lives, but that's what I think- Shane: Shut up the fuck up and let Yuri finish! He glares at Troy and Coty, then looks back to Yuri.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 7:43 AM Yuri: Thanks, Shane. He walks to the side of the table and looks down at the glowing blanket. We talked about bringing a piece of the sun with us, so we could fight back against a world covered in darkness. It would've cost us our life savings just to get a small vials worth. He motions with his pointing finger and thumb, showing them they would've had nothing. But because of some unexpected help from one of the richest guys on the planet... He smiles and grabs the blanket, pulling it back and revealing what's underneath. Although it looked like electrical equipment before from the glow, it looks like most of the light came from large jars full of incredibly bright liquid sunlight. Beside the jars are two brand new rifles and four handguns, beside them are many little boxes of ammunition beside them. The bullets all contain the essence of sunlight. It's not a piece of the sun but it's as close as we're ever gonna get.(edited) Omniance - Today at 7:48 AM Nemo: He looks at Shane. Shane: He walks up to the table and picks up one of the boxes of ammunition. He opens it and looks at one of the bullets. The tip of the bullet is encased in a dark glass-like substance, the center of which shines brightly, like it's hollow and filled with liquid sunlight. Will this hurt those things? Like the spider? He looks to Yuri and lowers the bullet, as looking directly as it hurts his eyes a little. He blinks a few times, streaking afterimages temporarily burned into his vision, like looking into a bright light. Footpaw - Today at 7:50 AM Trent: He backs away a little, feeling a little lightheaded before he grabs onto Troy's desk, looking down. Omniance - Today at 7:51 AM Troy: Should you be in direct proximity to... Sunlight? He looks at Yuri, then to Trent as he grabs onto his desk. Should either of you be? Footpaw - Today at 7:54 AM Yuri: He smiles and shakes his head, covering the light filled jars with the blanket again. That's how we know it'll hurt those things. Trent: He looks back up and looks around at everyone, already feeling better. Just one problem, not everyone here is a gunslinger.(edited) Omniance - Today at 8:00 AM Coty: All you have to do is aim in the general direction and shoot. He shrugs a little. Troy: Why did Chris have all of this lying around again? Nemo: He said it was for Vampires or something. Troy: Vampires aren't real. He crosses his arms over his chest. Nemo: Guess that's why he didn't need it. He smiles, almost smugly. Shane: Trent's right though. Unless one of you three can shoot, these bullets and guns are worthless to you in the Sunless, since me and my brother can't even go there without passing out.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 8:04 AM Yuri: He looks at Nemo, remembering all that time at the arcade before looking back at Shane. Four words. House of the Dead.(edited) Omniance - Today at 8:06 AM Shane: Wasn't that the zombie game Odie obsessed with? He seems a little confused. There no recoil on those guns. Footpaw - Today at 8:07 AM Yuri: You never played on hard mode... Omniance - Today at 8:09 AM Shane: So you think you know how to shoot, because you played a game at the arcade a bunch of times? He looks at Nemo. Nemo: Can we just get moving? We're wasting time, who knows how much time is passing in the Sunless every second we spend talking about nonsense here. Gear up and get ready to do whatever.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 8:11 AM Meanwhile... Jesse: He's standing under a street light, sitting on a parked car with Ember on the other side of the road under another street light. He's playing his guitar. When all that you've tried, leaves nothing but holes inside. It seems like you're wired, to stay here held in time, cause nothing seems to change, oh no. No nothing's gonna change, at all. He looks up from his guitar at Stacy Lee in the middle of the street. I can see it in your face, the hope has gone away. If you hold tight, shadows will be lost in the light. Oh cause sometimes, fate and your dreams will collide. So don't walk away from me. Don't walk away from me. Don't walk away from me. Ember: She has a young woman in her arms with black hair and a small dress, she seems to be bleeding a lot from her arm but Ember's putting pressure on the wound while she waits for the ambulance that someone else called. She whispers to the girl. Keep your eyes open, Mary. Everything's gonna be okay. Stacy Lee: You can't sing forever. Once you get tired I'll be sure to kill you first, Jesse. Jesse: He keeps on singing and playing his guitar. Your feet are stuck, no they cannot move. Don't tell me that they're glued. Ember: She looks around, it's been nearly ten minutes since they found and stopped Stacy Lee from hunting down anymore citizens caught in the black out. There still isn't any sign of the ambulance anywhere. Mary: The young woman looks up at Ember, the color from her face fading away. She tries to speak but can barely stay awake with what strength she has left. Stacy Lee: She inhales and exhales slowly, closing her eyes as she does. It almost looks like she's enjoying being incapcitated just because someone is dying nearby. In the darkness around her in the street, there's two more bodies, both of which haven't moved in a long time. Ember: No, no! She looks down at Mary and watches as her eyes finally close, her head falling to the side as she passes away. Stacy Lee: Without moving from her spot in the middle of the street she giggles quietly. Another life you couldn't save, how many is that now? Ember: She gently puts Mary's body down on the sidewalk before slowly getting back up, trying to ignore Stacy Lee's words. Stacy Lee: There's nothing left that you can do to stop us all. Just sit back and enjoy the end of the world, I promise it'll be as slow and painful as you can possibly imagine.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 9:00 AM Meanwhile... Trent: He's standing beside Troy's desk, everyone except Troy and Coty have left to their rooms to prepare for the Sunless. Your powers might save you from turning into a monster but you still won't be able to walk around. What are you planning on doing to help them? Omniance - Today at 9:16 AM Troy: Well I'm not going with them, if that's what you're asking. He has a yellow notepad with rough drawings of schematics and mathmatics written on every page. After a moment he stands up and looks at Trent. I'm going to stay here and broadcast this throughout the town. He flips through a few pages, to a page with notes on a frequency. Everything in our universe radiates a kind of static. A frequency. Light, sound, electromagnetism, and so on. He flips the notepad back and shoves it into his backpack. So it stood to reason that the Sunless has its own frequencies. For instance, Stacy Lee could track us through mine, we heard Ricky through the radio at one point -you too- among other things. He puts a few cords and his headphones into the pack. So I theorize that the Sunless is heavily linked to electromagnetism in our world. He looks at Trent. By broadcasting that signal, I'll be able to create a dampening filter that should slow down the Sunless and the Hatman's advance into our world. Maybe even influence his world from ours, in a way similar to what he does... He looks back down at the pack and puts it up around his back. At least in theory. Footpaw - Today at 9:23 AM Trent: He turns and looks outside when he notices something, it looks like it's barely raining anymore but the clouds are still overheard and thunder can be heard in the distance. One of the lights outside starts to flicker before it simply turns off. Omniance - Today at 9:23 AM Troy: What is it? He looks outside. Footpaw - Today at 9:29 AM Trent: He walks up to the window but keeps to the wall to stay partly hidden as he takes a look around. It doesn't look like there's anything out there but the problem seems to get worse, just like the last one, all that lights are the motel start flickering before they all turn off one by one until it's too dark for Troy and Coty to see outside. The office room is the last room with visible light left, because of the liquid sunlight. It's getting worse. Omniance - Today at 9:34 AM Coty: Either all your nerd talk must've killed the power. He's sitting at the table, wearing sunglasses. The only light in the room coming from the sunlight rounds he's putting into magazines. He taps the magazine on the table and then loads it into his desert eagle, standing up and taking off his sunglasses. Or somethin bad is probably on its way. He pulls back the slide on his gun with a loud metal click. Footpaw - Today at 9:38 AM Yuri: He grabs a flashlight from the night table in Nemo's bedroom and turns it on, the light isn't very strong, like the batteries are running out. I thought we replaced all the batteries. He shines the weak light on Nemo and then Shane. Omniance - Today at 9:44 AM Nemo: The Hat Man's influence must be getting stronger. He's looking outside. The room is suddenly filled with a cool blue light. Rava: He's standing in the corner, holding up a ball of bright blue neon flames. Nice and omniance. Shane: He's looking outside, then suddenly twitches his head in realization. Nice and what? He looks back at Rava. Rava: Ominous. He smiles strangely at Shane. Nice and ominous. Nemo: We should get going before this gets worse. Footpaw - Today at 9:48 AM Yuri: You drove here from your house, right? He looks at Shane. How bad did it look out there? Omniance - Today at 9:50 AM Shane: Troy's friends drove me here... Regardless, it was pretty bad. The woods were pitch black, even before the storm got intense me and Coty couldn't see much outside. Nemo: He speaks quietly to himself. I hope Black's doing ok out there... Shane: He stands up and crosses his arms over his chest. When we were driving down here I could see the lights in town slowly going out. Footpaw - Today at 9:53 AM Yuri: He sighs. We can't stay to help them but maybe you and Coty can. We could split up the ammunition... it's the least we could do for the people that live here. Omniance - Today at 9:55 AM Shane: I'd like to put few big holes in that fucking spider. He looks at Nemo. It'd be nice to still have a town to live in after this too I guess. He smirks a little. Footpaw - Today at 9:57 AM Yuri: He looks back down at the flashlight, seeing the light stopped working already. He throws it on the bed and looks back at Nemo. You ready, bro? Omniance - Today at 10:00 AM Nemo: I suppose I'm as ready as I can get with the time we've had. He sighs a little. Footpaw - Today at 10:03 AM Yuri: ... He walks up to Nemo and grabs his hand, raising it up with his and squeezing it. Get your game face on, Nemo. Omniance - Today at 10:04 AM Rava: I'm his game face. He smirks a little. Nemo: He takes a deep breath, thens top and looks at Yuri. Isn't Trent coming? Footpaw - Today at 10:05 AM Yuri: He's still in the other room with Troy. Let's grab'em and tell the others we're leaving... Omniance - Today at 10:07 AM Nemo: He nods. Yeah. He moves to the door, before being grabbed by Shane. Shane: Give us a second while you go get Trent, alright? He looks to Yuri as he pulls Nemo closer. Footpaw - Today at 10:08 AM Yuri: He looks at both of them for a second before he nods back and heads out the door, quickly walking across the dark wet parking lot.(edited) Omniance - Today at 10:21 AM Shane: He looks at Rava. Rava: I'll go play in traffic. He vanishes. Shane: He looks into Nemo's eyes. You're going to beat this thing. Nemo: He smirks a little. Anything that hurts you or Yuri ends up dead, it's just the way it works. You don't have to tell me. Shane: He pulls him in closer for a tight hug. Nemo: He closes his eyes and rests his head on Shane's shoulder. Shane: How's your demon going? Nemo: He sucks, and he doesn't do what I tell him... Shane: So he's a lot like your old one... He rubs Nemo's back a little. Nemo: Yeah... Maybe that's a good thing. He almost killed me ealier... Shane: He pulls Nemo away and looks at him. What? Nemo: He shrugs a little. It happens. Shane: He shakes his head as he looks into Nemo's eyes. We're gonna need to talk about so- Nemo: He suddenly kisses him to shut him up. It lasts for a few seconds, before Nemo pulls away and takes a few steps back to the door, a smirk on his face. You better remember who the man in this relationship is Shane. Shane: He crosses his arms over his chest, he looks unamused. Nemo: He puts on his hat. I'll be back to remind you. He smiles and walks out of the room. Shane: He shakes his head and sighs, smiling after a moment. Footpaw - Today at 10:30 AM Yuri: He has his pitch black hoodie on and a holster for the handgun he's taking with him, he's getting a few tips from Coty showing him how to aim properly, shoot and reload. I wish you were going with us. Omniance - Today at 10:34 AM Coty: I know you do. But I'll be here when you get back, and then I'll teach you how to handle a real man's weapon. Footpaw - Today at 10:34 AM Trent: He stands up from Troy's desk. He's going with us. Omniance - Today at 10:36 AM Coty & Troy: What? They both say it at the same time. Coty: I thought I couldn't go. Troy: Why would you even want him to go, he's just some average dumb joke. Coty: I'm well above even above average. Troy: He shakes his head. Footpaw - Today at 10:43 AM Trent: He looks at Coty for a moment, narrowing his eyes to get him to remember the plan they made in the car before. He looks at Yuri after. Nemo's already stepping inside as he starts talking. We have containers full of literal sunlight in our possession now. If he carries that around and keeps it close to him he won't pass out or change into a monster.(edited) Omniance - Today at 10:46 AM Coty: He raises his eyebrow. If you think that'll work, I'm game. Troy: I don't understand, you just said I couldn't go with you, but now you're saying Coty can?(edited) Footpaw - Today at 10:51 AM Trent: And you just got done telling me you found a way a supress 'his' influence, you need to stay here and keep everyone else safe. Omniance - Today at 10:53 AM Troy: He narrows his eyes. Coty doesn't even have any powers, he's slightly more useful here, helping me. Coty: He raises an eyebrow and looks at Trent, then Troy. Nemo: I'm not sure Shane would want us draging Coty to another dimension full of monsters. Coty: He looks at Nemo. Troy: He puts his hand to his forehead. Footpaw - Today at 10:59 AM Trent: He can shoot a gun better than anyone else here. He looks back at Troy. Yuri: He remembers all the hunting Coty does and how much he bragged about it back at Shane's house. We don't have an infinite supply of these bullets, once they're gone they're gone. We need someone to come with us that won't waste a lot of bullets on moving targets. Omniance - Today at 11:01 AM Troy: Whatever, Shane said Ember and Jesse are bringing in reinforcements. Nemo: Let's just go. If we go over this with Shane we'll waste more time arguing. He looks to Yuri. He has a pack strapped around his shoulder, along with his leather jacket and hat, so he looks ready to go. Coty: I'm gonna grab two more of these then. He picks up two more magazines from the table and puts them into his jacket.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 11:07 AM About three minutes later Yuri, Nemo, Trent and Coty all outside in the dark parking lot with Troy just outside his room seeing them off. Coty has a backpack on with three of the sunlight containers strapped inside, closed tightly so that the shadow people can still use their powers. It hasn't started raining again but the parking lot is still wet all over.(edited) Yuri: We might not be able to come back again so easily this time... you guys ready? Omniance - Today at 11:09 AM Nemo: You think if I put a sigil there, in one of those sanctuary rooms, it would help? He looks to Yuri. Footpaw - Today at 11:12 AM Yuri: It couldn't hurt to bring one... we might be able to use it inside his house. Omniance - Today at 11:12 AM Nemo: Maybe I'll etch it into the ground with the sunlight.... Alight, let's go I'm tired of waiting. He takes a deep breath. Footpaw - Today at 11:18 AM Trent: He looks at Yuri again, seeing him as the source of everything bad that's happened to him and his friends. He relishes in the thought that he'll be stopped once and for all. ...We're ready.(edited) Omniance - Today at 11:27 AM Rava: My turn to take a deep breathe. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. And I don't even need to breath. The room starts shaking a little. You guys should probably hold hands. That way if your arm gets torn off someone can hold on to it for you. He smiles a little and some of the equipment on Troy's desk falls off in the room behind him. Troy: He looks back into his room. What the hell are you doing? Rava: We're taking a shortcut. Rava, Trent, Nemo, and Coty suddenly vanish with a loud thump, causing water to splash up from the wet asphault. Troy: He looks from his room back to them, seeing that all of them are gone except Yuri. ...Uhh. Rava: He reappears and grabs Yuri. Oops. With another thump the two of them vanish. The group is suddenly standing on a dark street in an old neighborhood. The faint sounds of the city can be heard in the distance, but it's quiet here other than that. Nemo: He looks around for a moment, then turns to see an old house, through iron-wrought gates. I'm guessing we're in the right place...(edited) Footpaw - Today at 11:36 AM Yuri: He stares up at the large house, remembering the first time he came here with Stacy Lee, Trent and Casey. Everyone was so happy to be here, everyone was all set up to spend the night at a haunted house and hopefully get a few scares before the next morning. It was when he introduced them all to the Hat Man, but he wasn't there to scare them. He wanted to seem like he was a friend, in order to gain their trust, just like how he gained all his friends' trust. The memories cause his heart to feel heavy. Omniance - Today at 11:38 AM Nemo: So this is where he lives? Rava: Seems cliche. Coty: A dead god living in an old house is cliche? He raises an eyebrow and looks at Rava. Rava: He glares at Coty strangely. ...Yes.(edited) Footpaw - Today at 11:40 AM Trent: He places his hand on Yuri's back, his eyes turning black as he gains his powers before he summons the familar black chains from the shadows all around them. They wrap around each of them before the entire group falls into the street. Meanwhile... Shane's cellphone starts ringing.(edited) Omniance - Today at 11:44 AM Shane: He set down his rifle. It's probably your friends. He looks at Troy as he pulls out his phone and answers it. Hello? Footpaw - Today at 11:46 AM There's no response, it's quiet but Shane can tell that someone's holding the phone. After a moment it sounds like someone whispers Troy's name.(edited) Omniance - Today at 11:46 AM Shane: He holds it out to him. Whoever it is, it's quiet. Troy: He grabs it. Hello?(edited) Footpaw - Today at 11:51 AM Ember: Her scream can suddenly be heard in the background, it sounds painful enough to make her cry. Omniance - Today at 11:52 AM Troy: Ember!? He looks to Shane. Where are you?! Ember?! Footpaw - Today at 12:01 PM Stacy Lee: She slowly brings the phone back to her lips, Troy can tell she's smiling just because of the way she speaks. What kind of villain would I be if I told the hero where I'm keeping his girlfriend? Ember: She whimpers in pain in the background. Stacy Lee: ...I'll give you a hint. Ember: She glares up at Stacy Lee. We're at the school! Her second scream is cut off as Stacy Lee hangs up the phone suddenly.* Omniance - Today at 12:03 PM Shane: We'll take Coty's truck. He grabs his rifle and immediately heads out. Anything gets in the way of that thing and it'll be bugs on the grill. Troy: He grabs his stereo and heads out after him. Footpaw - Today at 12:04 PM Meanwhile... Alexe: He's standing in the vast dark desert of Nevada, in the distance he can see a massive otherwordly monster fighting back against the witch police. Colorful lights can be seen flying up at the dark monster before another loud thud is heard throughout the desert and the magical attack disappears. He looks uneasy about this creature.(edited) Omniance - Today at 12:08 PM Kit: What is that thing? A massive golem, made of stone bursts from the ground and slams into the horror, attempting to wrestle the monster the ground and pin it. ...Any ideas? Footpaw - Today at 12:12 PM The Sunless monster raises both of its long arms and grabs onto the massive golem, pulling its body apart so hard that its structure gives out and its massive boulders, that made up its body, go flying in every direction. Many of the witches are forced to teleport to avoid being crushed but some of them aren't fast enough. Alexe: It's stronger than anything I've ever seen before.(edited) Omniance - Today at 12:14 PM Kit: A lot stronger then even the demons I've seen... Maybe if we get close enough we can grab it, and both hit it at the same time... He looks to Alexe. While it's distracted. Footpaw - Today at 12:20 PM The massive monster raises its head up and lets out a defeaning cry. The sky turns becomes black. The stars, clouds and the moon aren't even visible anymore. Alexe and Kit can both feel the otherwordly energy moving over the desert ground under them, like mini shockwaves radiating off the monster. Omniance - Today at 12:21 PM Kit: He looks up at the sky, feeling a sinking in his chest. If we're going to make a move we need to make it now. Footpaw - Today at 12:28 PM The shockwaves stop, bringing an eerie silence to the dark desert before the massive monster opens its mouth at the group of witches, screaming a horrifying sound as it shoots out what looks like an intense white translucent beam of energy. It turns its head, moving the beam over all of them before they have a chance to run away. Alexe and Kit can see the witch's bodies disintegrate when they come in contact with the beam, not even leaving so much as a drop of blood. The monster closes its mouth and cries out again, causing both of them to close their eyes from the pain. When they look up again the massive creature is gone.(edited) Omniance - Today at 12:30 PM Kit: He rubs his temples, looking around for a moment before realizing the monster isn't there anymore. ...Did it flee? He turns around and looks in the distance, nothing but dark desert around them, save for a dimly lit city on the horizon. ...What happened to it? Footpaw - Today at 12:36 PM Alexe: After a moment of running with Kit they both make it over to the area where the fight was taking place. Much of the land is scarred from the golems the witches made from the earth, along with elemental collateral damage all over the road and dirt. It doesn't look like there's any bodies for them to even inspect let alone help. ...There aren't even any bodies left. Omniance - Today at 12:37 PM Kit: He bends down, running his fingers through the dirt and looking at it. He smells it a little. If this thing were demonic we'd feel it immediately. He stands up and looks around. This was something else entirely. Something new. Footpaw - Today at 12:43 PM Alexe: Elsbeth sent in a report before, she spoke of a giant spider in a town called Cold Springs that ate people. It has to be related to this monster... He looks up at Kit.(edited) Kit: That didn't look anything like a giant spider. He picks up a small black stick with silver rings around it. It was probably some poor young witch's wand. You really think they're related? He looks from the wand to Alexe. Alexe: He remembers what else was in the report and he quickly starts walking back. The timing is what worries me... let's pray this isn't dark paradise all over again. Kit: This seems bigger than them. He throws the wand to the ground. Jude: She comes walking through the cratered massacre. That's because it is. I was just on the phone with a woman I know in Utah, she says there's evidence that it came from somewhere near the Arizona border and travelled all the way out here, but she and her group are still gathering information. Kit: I hope you told them they were in over their heads... He looks over at Jude. Jude: I told them to get the hell off the western half of the country, or I'd be there to box their ears in the morning. She looks around at the destruction. A highway probably ran through here earlier tonight, but you'd never be able to tell that now. You two figure out where the damned this went? Kit: No. He looks at Alexe. Alexe thinks is connected to the report from Cold Springs. Jude: Well I'd have to agree. She looks to Kit. The little devil with the blue hair had a house in Utah, didn't he? Kit nods slowly. Jude looks to Alexe. Safe to say this has something to do with him and his brother then, since those two are a mess of trouble that causes this sort of thing. Alexe: Is anyone else out there with Elsbeth? He walks with both of them out of the destroyed area until they reach what looks like a small shrine. The old looking shrine falls apart into bright golden pieces, reforming on the ground as a glowing platform.(edited) Jude: Your brother's staying with her. She steps up onto the platform. Alexe: He watches her teleport away, a little stunned for a moment before he starts walking again and steps onto the platform, following Jude into Tatarus.